A Golden Oppertunity
by Zarius
Summary: What if the Power Rangers Zeo finale had made use of Serpenterra?
1. Chapter 1

**POWER RANGERS ZEO**

 **"A GOLDEN OPPERTUNITY"**

 **WRITTEN BY ZARIUS**

 **(Based on "Good As Gold" by Douglas Sloan and "Scorpion Rain" by the members of the PR SRC)**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

High above the Earth, on the surface of the moon, members of the prestigious royal house of gadgetry were growing steadily impatient as they waited.

"What's taking them so long?" said a frustrated King Mondo, "I feel like I've been sitting on the nose of the man in the moon for eons"

"Be gentle on your gyros my husband" assured Queen Machina,"I think I spy something on the horizon"

A roving RV steadily approached the family from across the dunes. The TV came to a halt and from it emerged faces familiar to the Empire's leaders. Rivals of old.

Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, the power couple the Empire had ousted from the moon many months ago, flanked by their obedient servants Goldar, Rito Revolto, Squat, Baboo, and Finster.

"Well Zedd, you'd better have a good reason for this rendezvous" a frustrated Mondo declared "And you'd better have a good reason why I don't have my quadrafighters blow you and your mobile abode out of the stratosphere"

"Upon witnessing your magnificent displays of power, I and Rita have concluded that we are simply not in your league" Zedd replied, "We have decided to return to our prior conquests within our conquered galaxies"

"We just stopped by to give you a little gift, think of it as a peace offering" Rita spoke, handing Prince Sprocket a bright yellow parcel with a red ribbon attached to it.

"Oh goodie, a present" Sprocket exclaimed, slightly ecstatic.

"Oh goodie, a present"

"Well, it's been fun, but we have to go" Goldar said as the nefarious space aliens scrambled back to the RV in awkward haste.

"Yeah, catch you on the lip side" Rito said, blowing a kiss at Machina.

Goldar viciously clobbered him on the head with his sword.

"That's flip side doofus" he snarled.

The royals watched as the R.V slowly drove away from them, the meeting over almost as soon as it begun.

"I guess they weren't a bad sort after all" Mondo replied.

Inside the RV, unbeknownst to Mondo, merriment and mischief was stirring as Zedd cackled wickedly.

"I bet young Sprocket will get quite a bang out of his present" he said.

As Sprocket untied the bow on the box and peered inside its contents, a series of sparks ignited and soon the entire ruling body of the Empire was consumed in a ferocious and blistering fireball.

Watching from afar,Lord Zedd, RIta, Goldar and Rito burst into euphonious laughter, their booby trap successfully sprung.

"We're back" Zedd declared.

Amidst the wreckage of what was once a powerful and foreboding family, King Mondo somehow clung to life. Now a disembodied head, he was still fully conscious of the situation.

"Wait, come back here...what kind of present was that? You haven't heard the last of King Mondo and the Machine Empire!"

* * *

In Angel Grove's bustling park, Jason, the Gold Zeo Ranger, was in the midst of a morning jog, rushing past merry young couples and pet walkers. He waved at a couple of friends, who tell him to take care of himself.

A tap on the shoulder made him turn, and he found Emily, his girlfriend, running alongside him.

"Going my way?" she asked.

Jason smiled.

"Well aren't you a sight" he said with joy in his voice.

"Are your eyes sore?" a playful Emily sarcastically teased.

"Nope. I'm seeing pretty clear these days" Jason replied.

"I heard your Aunts recently moved back into town" Emily noted.

"Yeah, I can't wait 'till I have free time to spend with them"

"Well if you any free time now, we can spend some of it together" Emily suggested.

Jason put his around her shoulder

"I thought you'd never ask"

The pair headed towards a less crowded part of the park, away from the prying eyes of the public, eventually reaching a secluded piece of woodland.

Before they could enjoy themselves, there was a sudden shimmer of bright energy that enveloped the couple where they stood, and from the smouldering wisps stepped forth Zedd and Rita.

Jason stood ready, shielding Emily with his back

"Emily, head back to the Youth Centre"

"But Jason, what about you?"

"I'll be fine. You're what's important, now go" Jason instructed. Emily nodded and fled, leaving Jason alone against the Rangers age-old enemies

"You should have let her hang around Gold Ranger, they say love blooms on a battlefield" Zedd said mockingly.

"In my personal experience, it comes to bite you in your sleep" Rita added.

"Cut it out dear" Zedd replied.

"That's all I need right now...you two" Jason responded.

"Personally, I always thought you looked better in red" Rita noted, " What do you think my Tengas?"

A swarm of Tenga Warriors, at Rita's calling, flew down to meet the Gold Ranger head on.

"It won't be long before the Gold Ranger powers will be ours for the taking" Zedd replied.

"Not if I have anything to say about it" Jason remarked, positioning himself to morph.

"Gold Ranger Power" he said, summoning forth his powers and transforming into the Gold Zeo Ranger.

"Tengas, attack" Rita commanded.

The Tengas swarmed over Jason, but the Gold Ranger put up a valiant struggle. He kicked one down and grabbed another to the right of him by the arm, turning around and catapulting it into two others to his left , before turning around and roundhouse kicking two who attempted to attack him from the back.

Other Tengas began to encircle him, pecking away at his body and attempting to restrain him. Jason powers out of their efforts and struggles to make it to a clearing. Zedd and Rita soon took notice that his powers were starting to fail him.

"Aw man, there's just too many" Jason replied.

The Tengas continued to scratch and claw away at him, taking stabs at him with their beaks. Jason did what he could to block these attempts and pushed his way through the swarm as his costume frequently materialized and dematerialized around him.

"Well Gold Ranger, this does not appear to be the best time to be going through an identity crisis" Zedd replied with great amusement at the lethal dilemma Jason found himself in.

Jason finally demorphed altogether. It seemed there was no escape.

Suddenly, the familiar mechanical sound of Cogs alerted everyone, and they soon came into view.

"Cogs? What are those confounded contraptions doing here?" Zedd asked

"Mondo must have despatched them to ambush the Gold Ranger before he went kablooey" Rita theorized.

"We cannot let them get their hands on the Gold Ranger powers, that privilege is mine" Zedd insisted.

"You mean ours right?" Rita replied.

"Of course that's what I mean my little lunar dumpling" Zedd said, ticking Rita's chin with his steel-tipped fingertips.

"Tear those cogs apart my fowl-feathered friends" Rita instructed to her Tengas.

As they did battle with the Cogs, Jason seized an opportunity to slip away.

The Cogs proved to be a handful, managing to take down several of the bird like creatures, and even stooped to trying to tear off their feathers. The Tengas responded in kind by taking out a few cogs with swift kicks and drill pecks, and managed to rip several wires from the Cog's bodies, which gave the Tengas committing the act a searing electrical shock.

At the Angel Grove Youth Centre, Tommy and Adam were working out with a punching bag when they were joined by Katherine and Tanya

"Hi guys, have you seen Jason?" said Katherine.

"We've been waiting hours for him, he hasn't showed" Adam replied

"Do you think it may have something to do with the Gold Ranger powers?" Tanya asked

"I really hope not" Tommy said with pained concern in his voice.

Emily arrived at the Youth centre, looking visibly shaken and distressed.

"Hey Emily, what's the matter?" Tommy said, taking note of her emotional state.

"It's Jason, I think he's in trouble" Emily said.

"Where is he? Do you know?" Adam asked.

"He's at the park" Emily revealed.

"Ok, you wait here, we'll be back as soon as we can, come on guys" Tommy said, Emily watched as the four friends filed out of the centre to begin their search.

"Be careful" she said.

* * *

High above the Earth, in the depths of space, Lord Zedd's powerful Zord Serpenterra cruised through the stars en route to the Machine Skybase.

Lord Zedd and Goldar were the helm of the ship. Zedd tapped a button on his throne room that let him speak to Rita

"Are you quite comfortable where you are my sweet?" he asked

" _Comfortable?_ I think the passenger compartment you've set me and Rito up in brings a whole new meaning to the phrase 'cramp your style'" Rita complained

"Ah, so you like it then, that's good to know" Zedd replied.

"We are within range of the Machine Skybase my king" Goldar revealed.

"Excellent. If we are to blaze a clear pathway to the Gold Ranger powers, we must ensure that metal plated moron Mondo and the rest of his short fused family never have the opportunity to recover. Prepare to land."

Serpenterra approached the Skybase, it began to charge it's weapons. It swiftly landed atop the Skybase and towered over the vast Machine fleet.

Lord Zedd pressed a series of buttons on a console opposite his throne. The cockpit of Seprenterra lit up as the fully charged Zord unleashed it's power. Zedd laughed.

"Excuse me while I kiss the Skybase goodbye Mondo"

Raw, powerful electrical energy shot forth from Serpenterra's mouth, enveloping the entire Machine Skybase and reducing it to a smouldering cinder

"At last, victory is within my grasp. Once more, the universe will tremble before Lord Zedd!"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

Rocky checked the time on his watch as he joined his friends over at the park. He hoped he hadn't proven too tardy.

"Hey guys, I got your message, any word on Jason?" he asked.

"We haven't caught sight of him" Tommy replied.

Tanya stopped a passer-by and showed him a photo the group had taken with Jason two days prior.

"Excuse me sir, have you seen our friend?" she asked.

"Sorry Ma'am, can't say I have" the citizen replied.

Katherine resorted to calling Jason's name aloud.

"Jason, where are you?" she cried

"Jason" Adam hollered, joining in.

Watching the group from a nearby bench were Bulk and Skull.

"What are _they_ up to?" Skull asked

"Beats me" Bulk replied, "But better focus on what _we're_ doing"

"Right..." Skull responded. There was a brief pause between the two goofballs before Skull spoke up again.

"Bulk, what are we doing?" he asked.

"The note numbskull, remember the note?" Bulk said, producing said note and handing it to Skull

"This told us to meet someone at 4PM at the park"

"The note says 16:00 hours. Obviously someone doesn't know how to tell the time, there's only twelve hours on the clock." Skull responded.

"It's military time" Bulk elaborated.

"Why would the military have a whole twelve more hours than the rest of us? That something the government is keeping from us?" Skull replied. Bulk sighed.

"Never mind"

A tall man in a grey overcoat and black beret soon approached them from the right. Their heads were both turned to the left. To get their attention, the man coughed.

Bulk turned first, but Skull looked upward instead of turning, so when Bulk turned, he found himself staring at Skull's upper neck. He tapped Skull on the shoulder, Skull lowered his head and stared at Bulk. Bulk pointed sternly to his right, Skull finally turned his head in that direction.

"Greetings gentlemen. I am Inspector Gustone. I have heard much about you"

"Gustone?" Bulk asked."Any relation to our Stone?" Skull added.

"None, but you work for Detective Stone's agency, it is my sincerest wish you will join me on a secret mission off the coast of France"

"The coat of who?" Skull said, Bulk rolled his eyes.

"The coast of _France_ "

He turned to Gustone

"We'll take the job"

Skull looked puzzled.

"We will?"

"Excuse us a moment" Bulk told Gustone, taking Skull to one side

"Eugene, do you remember the first assignment Detective Stone gave us when we became full time Detectives?"

"Yeah, it was to help him move some files"

"It was _housework_. Detective Stone didn't trust us enough to give us a real case. This guy is offering us a job right now. We can prove ourselves to Stone once and for all."

"I see where you're going with this Bulkie-and I like it" Skull replied, grinning eagerly. The two swiftly turned back to Gustone.

"As I said, we'll take the offer"

"Excellent, once we sort out the matter of your passports, you will be on the streets of Paris by tomorrow"

Meanwhile, The teens continued to call out for Jason.

All of a sudden, there was is a rustling, and Jason suddenly emerged from out of a bundle of bushes. Exhausted from his ordeal with the Tengas, he collapsed in front of everyone.

"Oh no, Jason" Rocky spoke out of concern.

The friends dashed towards their fallen friend,, even Bulk and Skull were concerned and headed over to him

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know" Tommy replied

The friends scooped Jason's shoulders up in their arms and helped him to his feet. They slowly walked away from the park

* * *

Serpenterra flew through Earth's atmosphere, Zedd was hot on the trail of the Gold Ranger, and gloated over his recent couple of successes.

"Our sneak attack went so well, I was even able to find time to make off with a few leftover energy cells. Now Serpenterra is more powerful than ever before. Any word on the fallen Gold Ranger Goldar?"

"He has vanished from my scanners Lord Zedd" Goldar revealed.

"Undoubtedly the Rangers have reached him first and have brought him to Zordon. No matter, if his powers continue to fail him, they will have but one course of action left to them, and when they take it, we shall seize the opportunity and claim the Golden power as our own "

* * *

Within the safe refuge of the Ranger's Power Chamber, Jason lay peacefully on a table, surrounded by the other Rangers

"He's so still..." observed Tommy.

"Do not worry Tommy" assured Zordon "For now he is only resting. The struggle to maintain balance between the Gold Ranger powers and the forces of the universe can be very taxing on the human form"

Alpha produced a print-out and handed it to the other Rangers, who in turn passed it amongst themselves

"According to these new read-outs, Jason does not have much time before the Gold Ranger powers dessert him completely"

"Oh no" Tanya exclaimed

"Zordon, has Trey been able to merge his three forms into one?" Tommy asked, referring to Trey of Trioforia, the alien ruler who had previously welded the Gold Ranger powers and , after being forced to separate himself into three halves to steadily recoup his dwindling strength, had transferred them to Jason in order to ensure his power did not fall into evil hands until he could become whole again.

"At this point Tommy, we are unsure."

"Zordon if he hasn't, they'll be no way we can transfer the power from Jason" Tanya argued.

Suddenly, there was a thunderous earthquake and a bright bold flash of lightning blindsided the Rangers and lit up the room. Three beings formed from the light, and as it faded, they stepped forward to reveal the trinity of Triforia. Trey of Wisdom, Trey of Courage, and Trey of Heart.

"I came as soon as I got your message Zordon, unfortunately I have not been able to restore myself to the unified form necessarily to obtain the Gold Ranger powers" Trey of Wisdom revealed.

The alarms in the Power Chamber went off, the Rangers were on high alert. Alpha was notably distressed by the readings on the control console.

"Ai-Ai-Ai, Lord Zedd has succeeded in recharging Serpenterra"

"This is most grave Rangers" cautioned Zordon, "According to our scanners, Zedd has combined technology from the Machine Empire with the existing strength and ferocity of his own mighty battle machine. It may now be more than a match even for your Zeo Zords"

"So what can we do?" Rocky asked

"It is imperative that Trey be unified" Zordon revealed.

"Is there any way we can restore Trey in time?" Adam inquired.

"There is only one possibility that I am aware of...but it could prove very dangerous" Zordon sternly revealed.

"How does it work Zordon?" Katherine asked.

"An interplanetary unification beam is used to create a powerful energy flow between the planets Triforia, Aquitar, and Earth" Zordon explained.

"The beam must be reflected off of the other two planets at a specific point in their orbits and returned to Earth with exact precision" Trey of Heart added.

"Are there any side-effects?" Rocky asked

"It's a risk that cannot be avoided" Zordon revealed, "The alignment of the planets will only last for a short time. If the beam strikes the Earth without first hitting the Golden Power Staff at exactly the right time, Jason and the Treys could be destroyed"

"Zordon, it does not look like we have any choice, we must do whatever it takes to save Jason and restore my powers" Trey of Courage insisted.

"We gotta do it for Jason guys" Adam said.

"Yeah, he's not gonna last much longer in the state he's in" Rocky observed.

"I have established the co-ordinates where the beam must strike, Alpha will provide you with a map" Zordon revealed as Alpha handed s the Rangers the afore-mentioned map.

" The location is contained in the North West corner of the Angel Grove desert"

* * *

Elsewhere, Serpenterra continued to roam menacingly across the skies of Angel Grove. Inside, Goldar checked his scanners again and became quite excitable.

"My Lord, I have a signal"

"Is it those multi-coloured misfits we know to be the Rangers?" Zedd revealed

"It is my lord, they're on the move and are heading towards the desert"

"Perfect. They will be clear in the open and an easy target. Soon I will enhance Serpenterra with the Gold Ranger powers, and the Earth and any planet I deem unworthy will be reduced to ash!"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

Under the bright sun shimmering across the Angel Grove Desert, several streaks of colour flew overhead and landed in the midst of a clearing. Tanya and Katherine examined the map while Tommy, Adam and Rocky helped a steadily weakening Jason along.

"It should be up ahead, just over that ridge there" Katherine noted, pointing the way.

Tommy conveyed his concerns to Jason.

"How are you holding up buddy?" he asked

"I'm good. Don't worry about me" Jason replied

The friends made their way past the ridge, Tommy soon spotted their destination.

"There it is guys" he said.

There was a sudden surge of electricity which ignited the area around them. The Rangers looked up to find Serpenterra looming over them.

"What now?" Adam asked

"Run!" Tommy said

The Rangers swiftly made a dash for the ridge. Serpenterra thunderous energy blasts raining down all around them, narrowly missing them each time. The Rangers took cover and knelt behind a boulder .

" Jason, we need the golden power staff" Tanya instructed.

"I don't know if I have enough left for it" Jason revealed.

Inside Serpenterra, Zedd cackled wickedly at the Rangers' plight.

"Well Gold Ranger, you seem to be stuck between a literal rock and hard place!"

The teens ducked once again as another blast of energy struck the area surrounding where they were sheltered.

"You've got to try summoning the staff, the beam won't work without it" Tommy insisted.

Jason held his hand up and visibly strained himself to conjure up the power staff. He eventually succeed. Tommy stared up at Serpenterra.

"Aw man, that is one ugly Zord" he noted

The Rangers decided that there had been enough cowering for one day and took a stand. They came to their feet.

"Jason, Trey, take your positions in the triangle"

"Right" Trey of Heart said.

"What about you bro?" Jason said as he followed the Trey towards their destination.

"We'll circle the wagons" Tommy said, as the Rangers stood ready to morph.

"It's Morphing Time" Tommy commanded.

Before long, the teenagers had swiftly transformed into the Zeo Rangers.

Inside Serpenterra, Zedd took exception to the defiance of his enemies.

"Such noble intentions, but the road to my impending dystopia can only be paved by them"

"Perhaps now would be a good time to test out what we pillaged from the remains of the Machine Skybase" Goldar suggested.

"Splendid idea. Glad I thought of it. I'm quite the strategist aren't I?" Zedd replied.

Goldar growled disappointedly, Zedd raised his staff to the heavens, from it shot forth crackling white lightning which poured forth from Serpenterra and struck the Earth. The Rangers watched on as Cogs emerged from the descending energy waves.

"Cogs" Tommy said.

"Working for Zedd? I really have seen it all" Katherine remarked.

The Cogs caught sight of Jason and the Triforia and head in their direction .

"They're heading for Jason and the others" Rocky said.

"They've got to reach that triangular position, come on Rangers" Tommy commanded, and led the charge into battle.

The Zeo Rangers engaged in battle with the Cogs. As the battle escalated, Jason and the Triforia steadily approach the circle, which did not go unnoticed. Goldar swiftly raised concerns to Lord Zedd.

"Master, they're approaching the triangle"

Lord Zedd turned a brighter shade of red than he was used to, he pounded the side of his throne in frustration.

"No! I will not denied. Target the city and destroy it!"

Serpenterra loomed menacingly over Angel Grove. As the Zeo Rangers furthered their intense battle with the Cogs, it was Adam that spotted Serpenterra gradual advances towards the direction of Angel Grove.

"Guys, look"

The Zeo Ranger finished off the Cogs and looked up.

"Oh no, Zedd's heading for Angel Grove" said Tommy.

"We've got to stop him" said Katherine.

"Yeah, but we can't just abandon Jason" Rocky replied.

"You guys make sure Jason and the Trey reach the triangle, I'll take Zedd on in the Red Battlezord" Tommy instructed

"Tommy, you can't handle Zedd alone, you need all of us" expressed a worried Tanya.

"Tanya's right, you'll need all the power you can handle" Katherine said, backing her friend up.

"Alright guys, if you're sure..." Tommy replied.

"Let's clean Zedd's clock before we run out of time" Rocky added.

The Ranger raised their hands to the sky, calling on the might of their colossal machines

"WE NEED ZEO ZORD POWER NOW"

The Zeo and Red Battlezord were swiftly despatched and headed towards the scene. The Rangers leapt into their cockpits and brought their Zords together, forming the Zeo Megazord. Tommy eventually stationed himself within the Red Battlezord.

"Alright, let's go" Tommy ordered.

Zedd was unphased by the escalation of battle.

"Your Zords are no match for my enhanced might you morphinominal misfits. Take this"

He pressed several buttons on the control console next to him. Serpenterra unleashed a furious electrical sting that impacted the Zeo Megazord. The Red Battlezord opened fire, but Serpenterra was also unphased

"That tickles Tommy, but I don't think you'll get a belly laugh out of what's coming to you" Zedd jested, pressing a few more buttons.

Serpenterra fired another blast which swept the Red Battlezord off its feet. Further blasts crippled the Zeo Megazord even after it deployed it's power sword and charged at the hulking beast of a machine . The Rangers were forcibly ejected from both Zords and fall to the ground below.

"Man" Tommy said in frustration as Serpenterra roared triumphantly

Back at the Power Chamber, Zordon and Alpha made their final preparations for their grand gambit

"The three planets are in alignment. Fire the beam now" Zordon instructed.

A pulse of pure green energy shot forth from the Power Chamber and headed upwards into the sky directly towards the three planets. The beam hit the surface of the planet Aquitar, and headed off to the right. The beam then proceeded to hit the left side of Triforia and headed back to Earth.

Jason held the Golden Power Staff high, the Treys formed a circle around him. The beam struck the staff and energy flowed from it, across all three of the Triforia, they came together and merged, reforming into the Gold Ranger. Reborn.

"Alright! My powers are completely restored" Trey exclaimed in a triumphant tone of voice.

Serpenterra fired another energy blast, shattering a mountain, debris flew all around the Rangers

"Now the Earth is mine, all mine" Zedd cackled.

"Tommy, we need to call the Super Zeo Zords" Adam responded.

"Rangers" Trey called as he made his way over to them, Jason following him.

"Alright, they've rejoined" Tommy replied

"Leave Zedd to me, it's time I did some good" Trey replied

"You're more than welcome to him Trey" Rocky said.

Trey held his golden staff high.

"To me my Pyramidas" he replied, summoning his mighty carrier Zord. He leapt into his cockpit and guided his Zord towards the direction of Serpenterra.

Lord Zedd took notice and was infuriated.

"The Gold Ranger is at full strength? Zordon must have succeeded. How is this possible?!"

Serpenterra fired several bolts of energy at Pyramidas, but it powered through all of them. It unleashed it's own firepower, crippling Zedd's mighty machine.

As his throne room was rocked by small explosions, Zedd turns to a bewildered Goldar.

"Goldar, get us out of here" Zedd cried.

"Yes, Lord Zedd" Goldar said in obedience.

Rita's voice erupted in fury over the com speakers.

"Are you out of your over-spoused mind? You've turned into an intergalactic joke, why I oughtta-"

Zedd turned the com links off and slumped wearily onto his throne.

"Oh how I wish she'd give me an eternal rest"

"Isn't that how your whole marriage started in the first place?" Goldar asked,.

"Quiet you" Zedd replied.

Ablaze and emitting electrical sparks from every corner, Serpenterra retreated back to the moon, defeated.

* * *

Back at the Youth Centre, the six friends were all gathered at the Juice bar, taking in a few milkshakes.

"Man, Zedd was a handful today, I hope that's the last we see of him and that slippery Serpent of his" Tommy confessed.

"Zordon reckons Trey did enough damage that he'll be licking his wounds for a long time" Adam added.

"A long time's never enough time in our line of work" Katherine remarked.

"So Jason, what are you going to do now that you have some guaranteed time off?" Rocky asked of the now former Gold Ranger.

"I don't know just yet, my Aunts are in town, I can carry on teaching my students

"It's too bad you no longer have your Gold Ranger powers, we're really gonna miss you" Katherine said, slightly saddened.

Jason smiled.

"I'll be around, and I'm always with you where it counts. In here" he said, pointing to his heart. Tommy bumped his fist with his.

Emily walked in and spotted Jason

"Besides, life's never _too_ bad"

Ecstatic, she rushed over to him and embraced him.

Bulk and Skull swiftly entered the picture, flanked by Detective Stone, who was berating them

"You quit? How can you quit? After all we've been through together?"

"But Detective Stone, it's a great offer" Bulk insisted.

"A better one too" Skull added.

Bulk elbowed Skull in the stomach.

"Let me be clear...If you leave-don't bother coming back. I don't care how much you beg, or how you plead-you leave and it's over"

Bulk and Skull looked at each other, conflicted over their choice.

"What are Bulk and Skull going to do you guys?" Katherine asked

"To be continued?" Tommy added.

"Story of our lives" Jason remarked.

The six friends laughed.


End file.
